Sentimiento de pertenencia
by Ren Mircea
Summary: Drables JuHaku (Judal x Hakuryuu) "No te puedes olvidar de lo que es tuyo, pues terminaras por desearlo cada día de tu vida aun si ello es el mayor de tus egoísmos."
1. Chapter 1

Judal no necesita que alguien se lo diga, sabe perfectamente lo que sucede y porque las cosas ahora han cambiado. Él es culpable, después de todo.

La segunda vez que el magi oscuro se atrevió a colocar sus labios sobre los del cuarto príncipe, Hakuryuu le dedicó una mirada llena de frustración, molestia y odio. Uno no debía de ser un genio para poder saber que el hijo más menor del difunto Hakutoku aborrecía al oráculo del Imperio Kou.

Esa tarde de otoño Judal había corrido mientras escapaba del furioso muchacho. Podía volar, pero se entretenía más estando en el suelo, dándole las esperanzas al joven príncipe de que podría atraparle.

El juego no duro demasiado, sin haberle alcanzado, Hakuryuu recupero la compostura, recordándose que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con Judal, necesitaba volverse más fuerte.

Cuando Hakuryuu viajo a Sindria y capturo un calabozo sin su ayuda; las emociones del magi se debatieron entre el orgullo y el rechazo.

Pero ninguna emoción hasta ese día se comparó a la que el magi experimento cuando el muchacho fue a solicitarle su ayuda.

Un destino corrompido, maldito, el ruck oscuro volando con agitación entre los dos. Al fin su propio candidato a rey había despertado.

Culpen a la emoción, a esos impulsos que te llegan y atropellan al saberse uno poseedor de algo propio; pues fue ello lo que llevo al pelinegro a abrirse abruptamente un camino entre los labios del príncipe e introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal, dándole un tercer beso desesperado, uno que había esperado durante demasiado tiempo.

- Incluso ahora, hay veces que no entenderé tus acciones, Judal -le dijo, luego del beso

Judal no necesito que las entendiese, los encuentros siguieron dándose. Besos cortos, besos largos, besos correspondidos y algunas veces inesperados encuentros en la cama.

Una madrugada, el magi caído se atrevió a mirarle mientras dormitaba. Hakuryuu lucía tranquilo, con el cabello no tan desordenado como el suyo.

"Te gusta" se dijo.

Entrecerró los parpados, recordando el primer beso.

No le habían presentado como futuro Oráculo en ese entonces, siendo solo un niño, había encontrado a un niño menor que él durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Fue un acto inocente, demasiado suave, pero Judal emprendió la huida luego de que sus labios rozaran los del pequeño desconocido. El niño era demasiado lindo.

"Siempre te gusto"

Se apego al cuerpo del príncipe, buscando calor, suspiro, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano ajena. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca.

"Desde un principio estaba siempre estuvo destinado a pertenecerte"

Inclusive alguien como él podía caer en ese mundo tan tétrico en el que se caía una vez tu corazón empieza a dejar de pertenecerte y tu propia vida ya está dependiendo de otra persona.

¿Existía acaso, una regla que impidiese que el oráculo pudiese caer en el amor?


	2. Razones para sonreir

Judal se miro a si mismo con una mezcla entre la frustración y la disconformidad. Hace mucho tiempo -un par de años para ser más precisos- que él ya no usaba aquello. Era algo estorboso a la hora de pelear.

Terminar tropezando con las faldas del traje de sacerdote mientras daba un maravilloso discurso de destrucción era humillante.

Entonces, se preguntaba ¿Qué hacia una vez más usando eso?

Ah, claro, Hakuryuu era el culpable.

La vestimenta le cubria practicamente por completo. Los bordes de la falda le llegaban hasta la punta de los pies y las largas mangas cubrian sus brazos. Todo aquello de color rojo con adornos de hilo de oro le quedaba bien, de alguna forma, conseguía que sus ocelos carmesí brillasen y fueran un poco más cautivadores.

O quizás esa cautivación venía por un motivo distinto.

- Te estoy diciendo que luces bien -Hakuryuu, a dos metros de distancia y sentado en el borde de la cama, le hablaba- me gustas más vestido de esa manera

Judal sonrio. Su candidato a rey lo elogiaba; era la primera vez que alguien lo hacia -si se excluía a Kougyoku y su sin fin de veces "Judal-chan, tu cabello es precioso".

Era normal que cierta emoción lo inundase por tal simple detalle.

Hakuryuu le hizo un ademan para que se acercase y el magi fue a sentarse en el suelo alfombrado con cojines regados. El traje de sacerdote seguía siendo incomodo.

Judal se relajo cuando los dedos del menor se hundieron en su largo cabello y empezaba a sujetarlo, separandolo e intentando trenzar tres delgados mechones. Una tarea difícil considerando el largo de todo el cabello, pero Hakuryuu no dio queja alguna por ello.

Siempre era más fácil peinarlo con magia, pero Judal no podía negarse a la oportunidad de peinarselo que el hijo de Hakutoku le había pedido.

Y bueno, también tenía que admitir que le gustaba que Hakuryuu le arreglase.

Judal giro el rostro y vio que Hakuryuu levantaba la vista también para observarle.

Se mordió el labio. Le gustaba el color de esa mirada.

El chico le gustaba.

Al siguiente segundo sus labios ya estaban junto sobre los de él, besandolo, mordisqueando y disfrutando de una sensación que desde días antes llevaba sintiendo y a la cual no conseguía darle el nombre apropiado.

Temblo del gusto y la satisfacción.

Se observaron unos segundos y el segundo beso fue algo mutuo mientras Judal se dejaba aprisionar contra un suelo alfombrado lleno de cojines y el cuerpo ajeno.

No necesitaban palabras; un pequeño beso y unos roces entre sus manos hablaban mejor por ellos de lo que se pudieran expresar. Se leían los pensamientos y las caricias sutilmente compartidas transmitieron siempre las emociones.

En verdad las palabras no llegaban a ser tan innecesarias como ahora cuando la comunicación fuese tan perfecta.

Movió las caderas, chocando la pelvis contra la de la persona que tenía encima por sobre la molesta vestimenta.

No importaba que el sol recien estuviese alumbrando y le diese un toque llamativo a la alcoba por las sombras que provocaba las cortinas rojizas.

Podían divertirse un poco antes de que los inutiles sirvientes llamasen a la puerta.

- Hakuryuu~ -le canturreo con voz grave. El nombrado no se molesto en verle, de igual manera el magi sabía que le escuchaba- no quieres que otros vean solo lo que tu quieres ver.. -una sonrisa nueva fue apareciendo- Para eso es la vestimenta de sacerdote ¿O vas a decirme que me equivoco~?

La respuesta fue una mordida en el cuello. Una mordida bastante dolorosa.

Judal anotó mentalmente que los aflorados celos de su candidato a rey era una buena forma para divertirse en las mañanas.


	3. Días de llivia

Judal se acomodo los lentes al ponerselos luego de asegurarse que estuviesen limpios.

El día había empezado nublado, la lluvia caía con fuerza e inclusive un trueno se parecio escuchar repetidas veces. Eso no era bonito. Por eso debía admitir que había terminado por sorprenderse cuando a las nueve de la mañana recibió la llamada de Hakuryuu, preguntandole donde estaba. Judal una semana antes acordo una cita, la primera que tendrían luego de haber iniciado una relación desde hace ocho meses (meses en los que Kougyoku se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza, diciendo que nada entre ellos había cambiado y que deberían actuar como una pareja de enamorados).

"él superaba su lógica.."

Hakuryuu era demasiado serio, le gustaba las cosas sencillas, las canciones de los años ochenta y los grupos koreanos. Judal no podría aparecersele en traje de modelo de televisión y con regalo costoso en mano para darle una cita por los sitios más lujosos de la ciudad.

Lo intento. El menor le cerro la puerta en la cara.

"era de esperarse que fuese asi.."

Ahora, volviendo al día actual. El parque de diversiones estaba cerrado y las bancas de la plaza totalmente mojadas. El unico refugio era una pequeña pasteleria localizada entre unas calles que parecian mantenerla oculta.

Una pasteleria en la cual solo pidieron una taza de café.

- ¿Hiciste bien en dejar a los niños solos? -Hakuryuu no le miraba, veía la calle y la lluvia aumentar en fuerza.

- Se quedaron viendo una pelicula de terror -esta vez si le miró con algo que Judal interpreto como "¿En serio? ¿Te atreviste a dejar a dos niños de cinco años viendo una pelicula de terror en el televisor de pantalla gigante?"

"siempre se preocupaba..."

Suspiro. Salia hace una hora de casa y ahora retornaba acompañado de aquel con el que debía de haber estado paseando toda la mañana. Maldijo mentalmente. No era bueno para las citas, pero...

...pero...

"y la respuesta era clara..."

Hakuryuu aceptaba eso. Porque la relación no era fácil. Porque Judal tenía una familia y el chico ( quien era unos dos o tres años menor) queria a los niños y esos mocosos también le querian. Y es que parecía no haber importado que Judal algún tiempo coqueteaba a Kouen y luego a Koumei, Kouha se había unido como tercero en la lista (este último por su cuenta, pues decía que podría ser interesante probar). Kougyoku le regañaba constantemente para que se decidiese y dejase de jugar. Hakuryuu era del tipo que preferia pensar en que su actual pareja había intentado meterse con cada uno de sus primos.

Al menos la vieja bruja había acertado en presentarles.

"no es como si tuviese mucho que pensar.."

Los niños temblaban, convertidos en bolitas de masa blanca lastimera. Hakuryuu tenía razón, no podía dejarles viendo una pelicula de terror aunque fuese de mañana- Estan asustados

- No me digas -sonrio- no lo note -un suspiro por parte del más joven- tendremos que pasar nuestra cita en casa ¿Qué te parece?

- No tengo problema en ello -la tipica victima lanzaba un grito aterrador mientras el video continuaba en play. Los mocosos se encogieron, chillando.

Judal admitía que ver a sus hijos en el regazo de Hakuryuu era la clase de escena que jamás olvidaría.

"al final, todo se resumia en una acción demasiado simple..."

Se inclino hacía adelante, apoyando una mano sobre el espaldar del sofá y acercando su rostro demasiado al de su acompañante. Le gustaba su ojos. Le gustaba la textura de sus labios junto a los propios. Le gustaba el que la diestra se hubiese colocado sobre su nuca, presionando para encontrar un beso más intenso.

Le gustaba inclusive las molestas avecillas de ruck que roboloteaban en su estómago sin provocarle el vomito.

Pero por sobre todo, le gustaba cuando Hakuryuu le sostenía la mano y él podía entrelazar sus dedos...

"solo debía sujetar su mano..."

Y no importaba que los niños que antes moqueaban sobre el regazo de la pareja de su padre, sonriesen con una expresión de complices mientras veian a ese par de personas adultas besarse.

"Nunca se permitiria dejarlo ir"


End file.
